Blaze of Lightning
by Lightningblaze21
Summary: Stone Creek has been FireClan's territory since the beginning of the Clans. BreezeClan wants that territory. The two clans are matched with the same casualties. Two strangers appear in camp. They seemed to be normal, but only one can save the clan.


**This is just a part of the story that shows the clash and hatred between two of the main Clans.**

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet and dark. There was no sound except for the gentle breeze that whispered through the leaves. The tree's stood still in the night and the grass shifted in the clearing by a small creek. Water trickled and rocks shifted. A mouse was nibbling a seed. The bushes trembled behind it and the mouse bolted under the roots of a nearby tree.<p>

One by one, all around, the bushes started to tremble and sleek pelts flowed from the bushes on the far side of the clearing and hid behind an oak. A tall gray tom flicked his tail and all the cats that had followed him took the lead and padded to the center of the clearing and stood creating a line, almost like a barrier.

On the other side of the clearing, The bushes began to rustle and a big black tom cat slithered out with several other cats behind him hissing and spitting. The group looked hatefully at the other cats but the gray cat on the other side of the clearing stood tall, and shut his eyes to mere slits.

The black cat stopped a fox length away from the gray tom. There was a moment of silence before the gray tom broke in. "This is our territory Scorchclaw! You are trespassing!" The gray tom exclaimed. "We need this ground to hunt! It's FireClans territory!". "My clan needs this land more than you!" Scorchclaw bared his teeth in a low snarl. "This land has always been part of BreezeClan's territory, Swiftstorm! It is not us who are trespassing!"

At that moment Scorchclaw leaped at Swiftstorm, who tried to jump out of the way, but was caught off balance by a swipe to his legs. Fighting erupted from the clearing as every cat began to throw themselves into the battle. Cat's were yowling while the moon blazed in the sky. FireClan seemed to be winning the fight. Scorchclaw was knocked back from a blow from Swiftstorm.

Claws glinted in the moon light and blood began to sink into the grass. Swiftstorm was fighting furiously and had Scorchclaw in a tight space in the bushes. This was exactly what Scorchclaw wanted. Scorchclaw pushed himself through Swiftstorm which caught him off guard. He lost his balance and fell backward, stunned by how far he was knocked back. Before he could even make out his surroundings, Scorchclaw loomed over him with his giant smoky black paw on his throat.

Swiftstorm tried to struggle to his feet but Scorchclaw's claws were unsheathed. Every time he tried to escape the claws stung his throat. "This is our territory and I will not let you have it." Scorchclaw said silently just above the sound of the battle behind him. "No matter what!" He said his voice rising. Swiftstorm's blood started to stain the place around where the claws were piercing him.

"You will never have this territory!" Swiftstorm choked to spit out. Scorchfur looked down on him for a moment, with a destructive, vicious look in his eyes. He drew back his teeth and Swiftstorm's fur sarted to rise. "I already do." He dug his claws into Scorchfur's neck and slashed his paw to the side.

Swiftstorm went limp and Scorchfur dragged his body to where The cats could see it. He threw the body to the other groups side and the fighting stopped after a FireClan warrior yowled "Retreat! FireClan! Retreat!". The cats retreated to Swiftstorm's body picking him up and dragging him back into the trees. Scorchfur let out a yowl of triumph. The cats behind him joined in and yowled to the sky.

Scorchfur looked up at the sky. The battle had ended, but something much worse was about to happen. Something beyond the comprehension of regular Clan cats. Something that could change the relationship between the clans forever.

* * *

><p><strong>This was short but it was only the prologue. I will have more to come. This only talks about a bit of the story. The main character has not been introduced yet. I know this was short but Chapter one will be longer.<strong>


End file.
